Heart failure is a common course for the progression of many forms of heart disease. Heart failure may be considered to be the condition in which an abnormality of cardiac function is responsible for the inability of the heart to pump blood at a rate commensurate with the requirements of the metabolizing tissues, or can do so only at an abnormally elevated filling pressure. There are many specific disease processes that can lead to heart failure, many of which are not fully known. In certain instances, heart disease may result from viral infections. In such cases, the heart may enlarge to such an extent that the adverse consequences of heart enlargement continue after the viral infection has passed and the disease continues its progressively debilitating course. In other cases, the initial cause is due to chronic hypertension, myocardial infarction, mitral valve incompetency, or other dilated cardiomyopathies. With each of these conditions, the heart is forced to overexert itself in order to provide the cardiac output demanded by the body during its various demand states. The result is dilation of the left ventricle and remodeling of the heart tissues.
Remodeling involves physical changes to the size, shape and thickness of the heart wall along with a neurohormonal milieu of the entire cardiovascular system. A damaged left ventricle may have some localized thinning and stretching of a portion of the myocardium. The thinned portion of the myocardium often is functionally impaired, and other portions of the myocardium attempt to compensate. As a result, the other portions of the myocardium may expand so that the stroke volume of the ventricle is maintained notwithstanding the impaired zone of the myocardium. Such expansion may cause the left ventricle to assume a somewhat spherical shape.
Cardiac remodeling often subjects the heart wall to increased wall tension or stress, which further impairs the heart's functional performance. Often, the heart wall will dilate further in order to compensate for the impairment caused by such increased stress. If dilation exceeds a critical value, the result will be progressive heart dilation which can be explained by Laplace's law. As the volume subtended by the left hear chamber increases, the stresses in the walls of this cavity will increase. Consequently, the muscle fibrils are overloaded and their ideal range of elongation is exceeded. When this excessive elongation takes place, there is a residual volume in the heart. Then the muscle fibrils must operate against a primarily high wall strain, and are further extended. A vicious cycle arises, leading to increasing distension of the heart and consequent heart insufficiency.
Heart transplantation is one surgical procedure used for treatment of heart failure. Unfortunately, not enough hearts are available for transplant to meet the needs of heart failure patients. In the United States, in excess of 35,000 transplant candidates compete for only about 2,000 transplants per year. A transplant waiting list is about 8-12 months long on average and frequently a patient may have to wait about 1-2 years for a donor heart. While the availability of donor hearts has historically increased, the rate of increase is slowing dramatically. Even if the risks and expense of heart transplant could be tolerated, this treatment option is becoming increasingly unavailable. Further, many patients do not qualify for heart transplant for failure to meet any one of a number of qualifying criteria.
Consequently, substantial effort has been made to find alternative treatments for heart failure. One such surgical treatment is referred to as the Batista procedure; the surgical technique includes dissecting and removing portions of the heart in order to reduce heart volume. This is a radical and experimental procedure subject to substantial controversy. Furthermore, the procedure is highly invasive, risky and expensive and commonly includes other expensive procedures (such as a concurrent heart valve replacement). And if the procedure fails, emergency heart transplant is the only available option.
Another surgical treatment is dynamic cardiomyoplasty. In this procedure, the latissimus dorsi muscle (taken from the patient's shoulder) is wrapped around the heart and chronically paced synchronously with ventricular systole. Pacing of the muscle results in muscle contraction to assist the contraction of the heart during systole. Even though cardiomyoplasty has demonstrated symptomatic improvement, studies suggest the procedure only minimally improves cardiac performance. In addition, the procedure is highly invasive requiring harvesting a patient's muscle and an open chest approach (i.e., sternotomy) to access the heart. Furthermore, the procedure is expensive, especially for those using a paced muscle which require costly pacemakers. The cardiomyoplasty procedure is also complicated. For example, it is difficult to adequately wrap the muscle around the heart with a satisfactory fit. Also, if adequate blood flow is not maintained to the wrapped muscle, the muscle may necrosis. The muscle may stretch after wrapping reducing its constraining benefits and is generally not susceptible to post-operative adjustment. Finally, the muscle may fibrose and adhere to the heart causing undesirable constraint on the contraction of the heart during systole.
A variety of devices have also been developed to treat heart failure by improving cardiac output. For example, left ventricular assist pumps have been developed to help the heart to pump blood. These mechanical pumps reduce the load on the heart by performing all or part of the pumping function normally done by the heart. Currently, mechanical pumps are used to sustain the patient while a donor heart for transplantation becomes available for the patient. Researchers and cardiac surgeons have also experimented with prosthetic “girdles” disposed around the heart. One such design is a prosthetic “sock” or “jacket” that is wrapped around the heart. However, these designs require invasive open chest surgery, significant handling of the heart, and have not seen widespread success.
Consequently, there is a need for alternative treatments applicable to both early and later stages of heart failure to correct pumping insufficiency due to distension of the heart thereby stopping the progressive nature of the disease or more drastically slowing the progressive nature of congestive heart disease. It is also desired that such therapies require minimal manipulation of the heart, be available to a broad spectrum of patients with various degrees of heart failure, be cost effective, safe and efficient. At least some of these objectives will be met with the present invention.